Heartbeat
by AndyCute
Summary: -Colección de drabbles/One-shots HaruTaka-
1. El picnic

**Bueno esta historia la habia escrito en otro lado, pero dije porque no publicarla aqui? Y a ver si les gusta TwT al menos voy a ser positiva pensando que les gustara x3!**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que agregar a ver este fanfic -w- n.n**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Kagerou Proyect y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jin.**

* * *

Una chica pelinegra de coletas iba corriendo hasta el salon de ciencias, parece que se le habia hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela, pues no sono su despertador. Cuando llego al salon estaba su compañero de clases, Haruka.

\- Buenos días, Takane! - Dijo Haruka sonriendo.

\- Hola... Tateyama-sensei no a llegado?! - A lo que Haruka movio la cabeza de derecha a izquierda haciendo que Takane se enoje.

\- Maldito sensei! Me deja corriendo tratando de llegar bien y el ni siquiera a llegado!- grito Takane.

-V-vamos Takane, No te enfades! Es mas, te tengo una noticia!- dijo Haruka esperando que la pelinegra se sentara en su silla - Ayano-chan y yo decidimos hacer un picnic!- hubo silencio en todo el lugar, hasta que Takane rompio el silencio.

\- Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE?! - Grito Takane desesperada.

\- P-p-porque, esque... no te gusta la idea?- dijo Haruka triste mostrando un puchero.

-N-no es eso, si me gusta...- La verdad, esque Takane estaba desesperada porque no tenia nada "decente" para ponerse, pero pues ya no habia nada que hacer, ya sus problemas los resuelve en otro lado. - Y... cuando sera?-

\- Hoy!- dijo Haruka sonriente, A lo que Takane puso cara de O Por dios! No tengo nada que ponerme! Pero Takane solo asintió. Ya terminadas las clases, Haruka y Takane se iban a ir a su casa, pero en eso Haruka le dijo a Takane:

\- Nee, Takane, pasare por ti a tu casa!- dijo con mucha felicidad.

\- Eh?! Eh... okey...

Ya se fueron y Takane se encontraba en su habitacion buscando ropa, entonces solo se llevo un short normal de mezclilla y una camisa de tirantes blanca con puntos azules. Ya esperando a Haruka sentada en el comedor, pasaron 3 minutos y por fin habia llegado Haruka. Takane le abrio la puerta de su casa, viendo que el se habia vestido de manera normal, unos pantalones de mezclilla normales, y con su sueter verde.

\- Hola Takane! Nee, ya vamos al picnic?- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es-esta bien...- ya se habian ido y estaban de camino al parque, que Ayano y Shintaro ya estaban ahi. A Haruka le habia tocado llevar los refrescos y a Ayano la comida, por lo que Takane no debia preocuparse por nada. Estaban caminando sin decir ninguna palabra, Takane estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer exactamente en los picnics, y de lo que pensaran sus amigos de su actitud.

De todas formas, siempre actuaba igual, asi que no se preocupaba al 100%.

Ya habian llegado, y Haruka y Takane habian llegado con Shintaro y Ayano.

\- Por fin llegaste tortuga!- Digo Shintaro dirigiendose a Takane.

\- Al menos no soy HikiNEET y egocéntrico como alguien!- grito Takane tratando de defenderse.

\- Bueno, bueno, no se peleen! Al menos por hoy si?- dijo Ayano a lo que los dos solo respondieron un si. La comida eran sándwiches, onigiris, arroz, algunas frutas, pockys, pastel y galletas. Al parecer era la cantidad exacta.

Todos empezaron a comer y platicar entre risas, hasta que Ayano tuvo una "gran idea".

\- Hey chicos! Tuve una grandiosa idea!- grito Ayano y parecia tener brillos en los ojos.

\- Pues, cual es esa gran idea?- Preguntó Takane.

\- Primero...- Dijo Ayano sacando una hoja y partio 2 cuadros. - Hay que poner nuestros nombres! Pero solo el mio y el tuyo Takane-chan- le dio una pluma a Takane y las 2 empezaron a poner su nombre.

-Ten...- dijo Takane curiosa de lo que iban a hacer.

\- Ahora...!- doblo los papeles para que no se vean los nombres y los revolvio. Todos miraban curiosos lo que estaba haciendo Ayano. Luego Ayano les dio los papeles a Haruka y Shintaro aun doblados.

\- Elijan uno!- gritó Ayano muy feliz.

\- Esta bien...- y asi Haruka y Shintaro elijieron uno.

\- Ahora abranlos!- Haruka y Shintaro obedecieron, y luego vieron que tenian los nombres de Takane y Ayano.

\- El mio dice Ayano...- dijo Shintaro.

\- El mio Takane- dijo Haruka para terminar con una sonrisa.

\- Pues bien! Se supone que con quien les toco, jueguen pocky!- dijo Ayano

\- Q-q-q-que?!- gritaron Shintaro y Takane en coro.

\- Si como escucharon! Y ya no hay vuelta atras!- dijo Ayano con pose triunfadora.

\- P-pero porque? -grito Takane.

\- Vamos Takane, seria peor con Shintaro no?- dijo Ayano con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Eso es cierto pero... No!

\- Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás Takane-chan! Ahora tengan sus pockys!- Ayano le dio uno a Shintaro y Haruka.

\- No estoy muy seguro de hacerlo...- dijo Haruka

\- y yo no quiero!- dijeron Shintaro y Takane en coro.

\- Vamos no sean asi! Solo es un JUEGO, solo eso!

\- Esta bien...- le dijo Takane a Ayano, luego Takane volteó a ver a Haruka. - Cuando estemos a punto de besarnos te detendras ¿¡ Oiste ?!- Haruka brincó un poco del susto y solo asintió.

Y Shintaro pues como quedo solo, solo asintió al juego. Ayano estaba muy feliz de que le tocará Shintaro, y Shintaro no lo podria decir, pero tambien quería jugar, era igual que Takane y Haruka, Haruka estaba realmente feliz de que le haya tocado Takane, pues Takane es una princesa para Haruka, y Takane en verdad queria darle un beso, pero nunca lo admitiria.

\- Alguien que me mate por favor...- decian en susurro Takane y Shintaro.

\- Jejejeje- reia Ayano por sus expresiones. Haruka y Shintaro ya llevaban el pocky en los labios para empezar. - Y.. a empezar! RECUERDEN: Es solo un juego!- y Takane y Ayano lo empezaron a comer, Takane estaba totalmente roja, y veia que Haruka tambien empezaba a comerlo, por lo que se puso nerviosa y dejo de comerlo, quedando viendo como Haruka se acercaba. Haruka al ver que estaba a punto de llegar a los labios de Takane, paró por un momento, pasaron 30 segundos y Haruka mostro una sonrisa inocente, para despues comer lo ultimo y besar los labios de su compañera.

Takane estaba increiblemente sorprendida, aunque le habia dicho que parara, no lo hizo, y lo unico que hizo fue corresponder al beso, pues, Haruka la estaba agarrando de la cintura, y Takane al final rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka, mientras empezaron a tener movimiento.

Mientras con Ayano y Shintaro, Ayano estaba mordiendo el pocky muy alegre, y Shintaro tambien solo que muy sonrojado. Shintaro empezó a ver como Ayano se acercaba, lo que lo puso nervioso pero no dejo de comerlo. Al final, el que acortó la distancia fue Shintaro besando a Ayano, al parecer Shintaro si quería a Ayano, aunque el beso solo fue de 30 segundos, se puso feliz. Al final se separaron sonrojados y miraron a otra parte, y despues a sus amigos. Mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa, viendo como se besaban, ya llevaban como un minuto asi. Se separaron Takane y Haruka y se miraron felices, despues Takane analizó la situacion y se sonrojó a mas no poder.

\- W-waaa!-grito Takane separandose de Haruka y ocultando su cara.

\- Heheheh...- fue lo único que dijo Haruka.

\- Takane~ Creo que al final si querias hacerlo no? Jejejej- dijo Ayano burlandose de ella.

\- C-c-c-claro que no! C-c-c-Callense!

\- Jjajaja hay Takane!~- decia Ayano tratando de que su sonrojo aumentará.

Y asi todos empezaron a burlarse de todos, hasta que se fueron todos a sus casas, Shintaro acompaño a Ayano y Haruka a Takane.

Shintaro y Ayano platicaban como de costumbre, y hablaban como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ayano, Shintaro le habia mostrado una seña de adios. Hasta que se dio vuelta y Ayano lo abrazó y le dijo:

\- Gracias por estar conmigo, Shintaro-kun. - despues de decir eso se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras que Takane estaba completamente roja y estaba callada, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

\- O-oye Ha-Haruka, l-lo s-siento por lo del... picnic... y-ya sabes...- y quedo en silencio...

-A-ah! N-no importa! Jejeje, en realidad... n-no me mo...lesta... digo digo!... ehh...- al decir esto estaba muy nervioso, y al terminar de decirlo desvío la mirada. Takane solo seguia caminando hecha un tomate.

Ya habian llegado a la casa de Takane, y se despidio de Haruka, pero un repentino movimiento de Haruka le impresionó, pues la tomo del brazo y no la dejaba ir, hasta que Takane reaccionó.

\- Ha..ruka?- esta volteó para ver el rostro de Haruka, y el la estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Despues Haruka la tomo en sus brazos y la beso gentilmente en los labios poniendo a Takane roja.

\- Gracias por jugar conmigo, Takane!- le sonrió para luego irse y dejar a una Takane sorprendida y con un shock.

\- Creo...- dijeron un Shintaro y Takane ya en sus casas. - que me gustan los picnics!-

* * *

 **Que les parecio? Horrible? Bonito? Bueno dejenme criticas y reviews! TwT**

 **La verdad nose si podre subir por un tiempo, pues estoy muy ocupada en la escuela... ToT**

 **bye bye hasta la proxima n.n/**


	2. Soy atractiva?

**Bueno aquí con el siguiente One-Shot! TwT lo pude subir!**

 **Estoy muy retrasada así que por eso tengo que estudiar de mas! xD**

 **Y aparte tengo exámenes ToT**

 **Bueno ya no digo mas y espero que lo disfruten! nwn n3n**

* * *

Era un hermoso día, solo que para cierta chica no, apenas había despertado y ya se sentía molesta.

Aunque toda esa molestia no duraba mucho, pues al llegar a la escuela, se encontraba con el que se robó su corazón, el que la hace sonrojar, con el que mas se divierte; Haruka.

El era una persona especial en su vida. El era el que siempre la acompañaba a donde sea. Para ella, el era su TODO. Pero, ella sabia que sentía hacia el, el le gustaba. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo, pero al final, supo que era verdad. Aun asi, ella varias veces lo negaba y trataba de evitar sonrojarse al mil.

Ya mas relajada, entró a su salón donde la esperaba Haruka.

\- Buenos días, Takane!- grito Haruka saludandola con la mano.

\- B-buenos días...- dijo Takane para ver su asiento e irse a sentar en el. Enseguida vio como Haruka no hablaba mas, entonces decidió ver lo que estaba haciendo. Vio que Haruka estaba muy concentrado en un dibujo que estaba haciendo.

\- Que dibujas Haruka?

\- Esto!- enseguida le mostró la hoja en la que estaba dibujando. Era Takane a lado de Haruka, riendo juntos. - Esto me hará recordar cuando nos conocimos, fui muy feliz ese día! Nunca había conocido a alguien tan genial como tu Takane!- al decir esto ruborizo y Takane sentía un lijero rubor en su rostro.

\- A-a si?, P-pues, e-es muy b-bonito...- desvió la mirada, pues estaba completamente sonrojada.

En ese momento entró Tateyama-sensei al salón.

\- Pero que pasa aquí?~~~- dijo viendo como Haruka y Takane estaban sonrojados. - Tan temprano y ya coqueteando?~~~- Simplemente Takane y Haruka se sonrojaron mas, a lo que Haruka empezó a reír tímidamente y Takane le daba una patada al profesor. Después de eso, el día transcurrió normal, hasta que Tateyama-sensei tuvo una "junta" y tuvo que irse, dejando a Takane y Haruka solos.

\- Que aburridoooo!~- gritaba con desesperacion Takane, viendo como Haruka se la pasaba dibujando. Al final decidió por ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar música.

Después de tanto tiempo, Takane se quedo dormida. Haruka solo la miraba con ternura, asi que decidió acercarse para dibujarla. Ya pasaba un tiempo y Takane empezó a despertar, lo primero que vio fue la cara de Haruka al frente suyo dibujándola.

\- W-waaa!- grito Takane cayéndose de su silla.

\- Takane! Estas bien?-decía preocupado Haruka.

\- S-si! M-mira! Ya es tarde! Tenemos que ir a almorzar con Ayano y Shintaro! V-vamos vamos!- a lo que Haruka asintió y se dirigieron a donde estaban sus dos amigos.

Takane y Haruka salían del salón de ciencias. Haruka estaba con su típica sonrisa, y Takane estaba con un pequeño rubor en su cara. Ambos llegaron a la azotea y saludaron a sus amigos.

Estaba tranquilo, no habia ninguna pelea por Takane, ella estaba undida en sus pensamientos, aun pensando en lo que había dicho Haruka... ¿De verdad a Haruka le gustaba estar con ella? Takane no entendía, ella siempre estaba gritándole y pegandole... porque razón estaba con ella todo el tiempo? Se preguntaba Takane.

\- Takane-san!- gritaba Haruka preocupado al ver que las casi 5 veces que le gritó no respondía. Takane salio de su pequeño mundo y miró a Haruka.

\- L-l-lo siento Haruka, no te escuche...

\- Si Haruka, no te escucho porque esta retrasada.- decía Shintaro en tono de burla.

\- A si?! Mira quien lo dice! El pervertido que se cree el mas genial!- gritaba Takane apuntándole con el dedo y levantándose de la banca que estaban sentados.

\- Ah?! Jaa, mira quien lo dice, Ene-sama! - decía Shintaro también parándose de la banca.

\- Pues al menos yo no tengo una adicción a la soda! Y tampoco tengo un corazón podrido como el tuyo!- decía Takane enojada y gritando.

\- Ch-chicos paren de pelear...- decía Haruka pero al parecer no lo escucharon por los gritos e insultos que se daban.

\- Eres un imbécil!- gritaba Takane.

\- Eres una retrasada!

-Bastardo!

\- Nena!

\- Idiota!

\- Débil!

\- Egoísta!

\- Ay sabes que Takane? Yo tengo algo que tu no!- gritaba Shintaro con pose de triunfo.

\- A si? Qué?! Dímelo!-Gritaba Takane, cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta de Shintaro.

\- Yo tengo a alguien que me quiere, y esa es Ayano! Se me confesó hace unos días! Y tu no tienes a nadie, cierto? Es porque eres demasiado masculina y supongo que nadie te llegaría a querer!- le gritó Shintaro. Ayano estaba roja, y Takane estaba con una mirada sorprendida, se había quedado en shock solo por un tiempo, para luego mirar hacia abajo con una mirada triste, que luego cambió a una de enojo. Miro a Shintaro, que estaba con una pose de triunfo, y enseguida le gritó.

\- Eres un imbécil!- le gritó para luego salir de la azotea corriendo y enojada.

\- Shintaro! Mira lo que has hecho!- le regañaba Ayano.

\- No es mi culpa! Ya me tenia harto!

\- Pero debes considerar los sentimientos de los demás!

Haruka miraba a la puerta de la azotea, por donde había salido corriendo Takane. Se sintió mal, no quería que Takane este triste, y además, pensó que todo eso fue su culpa.

* * *

Takane llegó a su salón de clases y se sentó en su silla bruscamente y puso sus brazos cruzados en su banco, ocultando el rostro. De repente sintió como mientras maldecía a Shintaro mentalmente, empezó a llorar. Ella no entendía el porque, simplemente empezó a llorar, y ahora en su mente en vez de maldecir a Shintaro, empezó a pensar en Haruka.

" _Claro... porque alguien se enamoraría de mi? En especial Haruka..._

Takane se puso nerviosa al sentir como alguien entraba al salón de ciencias, y enseguida escuchó la voz de Haruka haciendo que se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

\- Takane-san? Estas bien?- Takane no respondió. Estaba aun cubriendo su cara con los brazos, y eso hizo que Haruka se preocupara.

\- Takane-san? Qué ocurre? No te pongas así!- dijo Haruka acercándose al banco de Takane y quedar al frente de ella.

\- Nada, solo que Shintaro tiene razón y nadie me quiere en ese mundo.- dijo Takane aun ocultando su rostro.

\- No digas eso Takane!- Takane al oír eso se sorprendió y levantó la cara, dejando ver sus lágrimas.

\- No decir qué? La verdad?!- dijo gritándole a Haruka, a lo que Haruka secaba las lágrimas de Takane.

\- Eso no es verdad, porque...- hizo una pausa para mirar abajo avergonzado con lo que iba a decir -E-eres hermosa Takane! Lo que dice Shintaro es mentira porque...- Haruka se detuvo la miro a los ojos y la besó en los labios.

Takane estaba muy sorprendida, pero solo se quedo en shock. Al final Haruka se separó de Takane.

-Porque yo se que te amo Takane! Te amo demasiado! Así que no digas cosas como esas!- dijo para abrazar a Takane.

Haruka escuchó como Takane empezaba a llorar, asi que se separó de ella.

\- M-mientes Haruka... eso es imposible...

\- No Takane! En verdad te amo demasiado!- dijo para besarle una vez más, al momento que se separó, Takane lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- N-no me estas mintiendo, verdad? Porque yo también te amo demasiado. - Haruka enseguida correspondió al abrazo.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas, Haruka, Shintaro, Takane y Ayano estaban de camino a la azotea para almorzar. Ayano y Shintaro ya tenían unas 2 semanas de noviazgo, y Takane y Haruka 1 semana. Lo que no saben Takane y Haruka, es que Ayano y Shintaro escucharon toda su conversación aquel día.


End file.
